Pinterest
Abstract Pinterest is a media platform where users can upload, view, share, and save pictures. These pictures tend to be creative and inspirational for users. Definition and History Started by Ben Silbermann, Evan Sharp, and Paul Sciarra in March 2010, Pinterest allows users to pin pictures that they like or are interested in. These pictures are known as “pins.” Users can search keywords through the search bar and all pins relating to the keywords will show up. In addition, after searching, there are additional keywords under the search bar that users may be interested in. Each user has their own profile where they can find all the pins they have pinned. They can even create separate boards to organize their pins. In June 2015, Pinterest introduced “buyable pins” where users can purchase pins that have products from business partners. Several issues that news websites and scholars are talking about are whether or not Pinterest helps to encourage learning, copyright issues for photos, and how it can be Google’s competitor as a search engine. Examples Impact Pinterest has become part of people’s daily lives. It is a place where people can discover new ideas and motivates people to actually create these projects. People can draw from pins to help them do their academic projects. The Pinterest icon is located on mostly anything on the Internet, right next to the Facebook and Twitter icons even if Pinterest doesn’t have as many users. This shows that it is a media platform that is being used greatly by people in the world. Main Uses for Pinterest * Social Media ** Connecting with friends ** Sharing images of oneself * Sharing ideas ** Teachers often use Pinterest to discuss different teaching strategies ** Many interview tips can be found on Pinterest ** Self-help articles are popular * Sharing travels ** Photos of places around the world are common * Exchanging funny/entertaining photos and videos * Finding quotes for certain occasions ** Quotes for all types of holidays, occasions, situations, etc. can be found ** Quotes can be saved for another time Resources and Further Reading 1. Pinterest Blog – Provides latest news about the company, including trends, features, and more. "Pinterest Blog." Pinterest Blog. Pinterest, n.d. Web. 10 Dec. 2015. 2. Interview with Pinterest’s Ben Silbermann – What he says about the company Nusca, Andrew. "Pinterest CEO Ben Silbermann: We're Not a Social Network." Fortune Pinterest CEO Ben Silbermann Were Not a Social Network Comments. N.p., 13 July 2015. Web. 10 Dec. 2015. 3. Pinterest Infographic – Gives statistics and information on how Pinterest works Crook, Jordan."This Is Everything You Need To Know About Pinterest (Infographic)." Tech Crunch. N.p., 14 Mar. 2012. Web. 10 Dec. 2015. 4. News article discussing how Pinterest encourages learning and sharing ideas Osborne, Charlie."Pinterest as a Learning Tool: Do the Two Compute? | ZDNet." ZDNet.N.p., 24 Apr. 2012. Web. 20 Dec. 2015. 5. Statistics on Pinterest and more information on how it works A Review Of Social Media’S Newest Sweethe. A Review of Social Media’s Newest SweetheartTable of Contents (n.d.): n. pag. Engauge. Web. 10 Dec. 2015. 6. News article stating that Pinterest does care about copyright issues and constantly seeks to manage problems that pop up. Tsukayama, Hayley."Pinterest Addresses Copyright Concerns." Washington Post. The Washington Post, 15 Mar. 2012. Web. 20 Dec. 2015. Keywords Social Media Internet Maps Graffiti Space Sources "Pinterest." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, n.d. Web. 10 Dec. 2015.http:// Category:Keyword Category:Social Media